


The CJ Entus Curse

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically they all turn into girls, Crack, Curses, Fluff and Crack, Gen, This is pure crack, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: A long time ago CJ Entus Blaze top laner Lee "Flame" Ho-jong slept with a girl and left her. She was so upset she cursed him and by accident the entire organization. Years after players still suffer from this curse.





	The CJ Entus Curse

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS PURE CRACK BE WARNED I AM TIRED AND THIS SUCKS
> 
> Send me Comments anyways lmao because I love them. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Oh hell no!” A high pitched female voice echoed through the small shared apartment complex in the center of Seoul. The loud shriek awoke the guys living in the small space. 

Six guys ran into the living room, looking around to try and figure out where the noise had come from. It was five in the morning and some of them had just fallen asleep an hour or so ago due to their busy streaming schedule. 

“What was that?” Wangho asked, hiding behind Junsik who was holding up his phone, light shining from it, since no one else had thought of turning on the light in the living room. 

They heard another scream, just as high pitched but far more frightened than the first one. All the boys jumped out of their skin, turning to the room Haneul and Euijin shared. 

“Did they bring over girls?” Seunghoon asked pouting, “Why didn’t they ask me if I wanted to bring a girl too?” 

“You seriously think they’d bring girls to sleep with them on a fucking  _ bunk bed _ ?” Junsik asked his teammate raising an annoyed eyebrow. 

The five guys finally got enough courage to walk forward, but before they could reach the door to the shared room of the ex-CJ Entus players, it burst open on it’s own revealing two young women standing in the doorway. 

“What is this shit?” One of them asked, voice high pitched with an edge of raspiness to it. Her hair was long and messy, round glasses sitting on her slim nose. She had round, chubby cheeks making her look somewhat innocent. But once their eyes moved down, they saw a large shirt, which resembled one of Euijin’s, barely containing a huge rack. The sleeves were long and the sweat pants the boy had worn to bed not too long ago also dwarfed her. 

Beside her was another girl, slightly shorter with a long face, and wavy long brown hair. She looked thinner than the other girl, but far less curvy, almost like a straight board. A pair of thick glasses also adorned her face, not helping with her plain looks at all. She was also drowning in a shirt that had once belonged to Haneul and some basketball shorts that hung way past her knees. 

“Haneul-ah this can’t be fucking happening again.” The one girl, with the curves and huge breasts, exclaimed angrily, arm flailing out towards the other, shaking her dramatically. 

“Hyung!” The other girl exclaimed, stopping the one from shaking her, both looking at the astonished group of boys who were huddled together in the hallway, phone flashlights pointed at the pair of arguing females.

A moment of silence. Eyes taking in the sight before one another. Nobody seemed to take a breath and then all hell broke loose. 

Screams and shouts from all directions echoed through the apartment building, waking the last of their managers and coaches who seemed to have slept through the first commotions quite well. 

It took some time until all young adults were settled into the living room. Coach Byeonghoon sat by the two girls while Junggyun took his spot next to Sanghyeok. 

“So we didn’t think this would happen…” Byeonghon scratched his head, looking at the two girls a bit confused. 

“Neither did we!” The busty girl shouted, “We thought we were cured!” 

“Okay hold on! Someone explain. Please.” Jaewan finally exclaimed, the support player fed up. 

Wangho and Sungu just kept looking over to the girl with the curves, eyes raking over her body, then berating themselves for trying to peek at her all the time. They didn’t understand what was happening either, but they found this somewhat curious. Like there was something all too familiar about these two strange young women. 

Sanghyeok frowned and looked over the other girl with the wavy brown hair. It was like he’d known her for a long time. As though they were great friends even, this odd familiar feeling settling in the pit of his stomach making him feel uncomfortable in the presence of these two women. 

“Okay… well this is a curse…” Junggyun explained, “A couple of years ago some angry fan or anti-fan we don’t know cursed the CJ Entus roster…” Their coach explained, “That their players would turn into girls at least once a year.” 

Nobody spoke, completely serious as they listened to their coach talk about something as ridiculous as a curse. Things like that didn’t exist and didn’t work like that. 

“Is it april first?” Wangho asked, “Because this isn’t funny.” 

“No we’re very serious. Hojong and Chanyong all turned into girls… and well we all thought since the guys aren’t on CJ anymore they’d be fine, but it seems the curse is still active since they were the last ones to be on the squad while it was still in the LCK.” Byeonghoon mused. 

“This is ridiculous.” Junsik stood up, “I think this is a sick fucking joke. I’m heading back to bed and when I wake up for practice I expect Euijin and Haneul back here, not some terrible actresses.” He stalked off, Sungu and Jaewan following closely after leaving the coaches alongside Seunghoon, Sanghyeok and Wangho. 

“I think I’m too tired... “ Wangho exclaimed, “I guess I’ll go to bed and see what happens when I wake up. Hopefully this was just a nightmare.” The short boy walked off as well. 

The next morning though when the sleepy boys all came to the kitchen area, there were still two girls sitting together, both cupping hot mugs of tea in their small frail hands. Sanghyeok and Seunghoon were also sitting by them, staring at the girls. 

“You’re still here?” Junsik asked unimpressed. 

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes and stood up, “You idiot. I’m Euijin. Who would think this to be some funny prank? You think I enjoy having a vagina? You think it’s hilarious to have blood shoot out of your most private fucking area? Cramps are no joke either you asshole! So sit the fuck down and listen to me.” The girl exploded. 

The other girl giggled, taking a sit of her teeth, gums showing. 

Junsik couldn’t believe what he just heard and quickly sat down. The others all did the same, looking from Seunghoon and Sanghyeok, who didn’t seem to have gotten a wink of sleep, to the girls. 

The two girls explained how Hojong had slept with some girl and gotten cursed after. Ever since then any CJ lineup was cursed to turn into girls. Whoever it was that tried to curse the top laner messed up and cursed the whole organization. They usually turned back into men within a week or so, but the one week was always tricky to get around. 

“Wow but why are you guys girls? You’re not on CJ anymore.” Jaewan asked curiously. 

“I think it’s because they were relegated… so since we were the last ones still on the team before relegation the curse stayed with us... “ Haneul explained. 

Junggyun walked into the kitchen looking at the team, “I think today will be an off day for everyone. Haneul and Euijin need some clothes as well. Can’t have them in their pyjamas all the time.” 

That was how Wangho, Sungu and Seunghoon ended up in the heart of Myeongdong along with their managers credit card. Euijin and Haneul managed to squeeze into a pair of pants, rolling up the bottom of the legs and pulling shirts over their chests, though Euijin clearly felt more uncomfortable without a bra. 

“How did you get knockers so big anyways?” Sungu finally asked the older boy. 

“You should see Boseong-ie. His are just as big as mine, but he is a head shorter than me. He looks like he’ll topple over.” Euijin chuckled, “I wonder if the others are also back to being female currently?” He added on. 

“I got a stressed text from Minseung this morning so I think so.” 

The group walked into the first store, pastel colours assaulting the group. Expensive clothing hung on display. When their coach and manager sent them to shop, none of them thought that their hard earned money would be spent on brand clothing by their substitute top and mid laner. They’d probably expected them to go to a thrift store or something.

“Why are you so excited anyways? You always hate shopping.” Wangho asked when he realized that Euijin was floating towards a display of expensive looking skirts. 

“It’s much more fun to shop for girl things. Everything looks better. Plus, this body looks amazing in female clothing.” 

“Hyung, we should go to the back for the underwear first.” Haneul whispered, red tinting the girls’ cheeks from embarrassment. 

“No need to be ashamed Haneul-ah. We will find some cute bra’s for your small tits. Don’t worry.” 

“Did he enjoy it this much last year too?” Sungu asked the substitute mid laner as Euijin rushed to the back of the store. 

Haneul nodded, “He got over it pretty quick. I guess when you’ve got the best body out of the whole group as a female you’d feel pretty confident too? Boseong was also really pretty and Yojung was super cute. Minseung and I are more average looking in comparison.” 

“You’re also cute.” Seunghoon exclaimed, “Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise!” 

Wangho snorted, “What a pep talk.” Evading a slap from the older boy and rushing after Euijin who seemed to be wreaking havoc over the underwear section in the back of the store. 

“Wow this bra is cute.” Euijin exclaimed, eyes zeroing in on a strapless bra with thin lace all around it. 

The top laner couldn’t stop from going through the different colours and looking for the right size. 

“Isn’t that too sexy?” Wangho asked blushing when Euijin held up a different one that was basically see through. 

“I just need to like how they feel. It’s not like you guys will see these under my shirts.” Euijin rolled her eyes and flipped long dark strands of hair over her shoulder. 

“Exactly so why are we getting 50 dollar bras when their look doesn’t even matter?” The younger boy countered. 

“Since I need to like how they look. I’ll be seeing myself in these bras. So please leave a girl be. Men don’t understand anything about this.” 

“You’re a man.” 

“Not right now.” Euijin countered, grabbing another couple of lace bras and stalking off to the change room. Hips swaying even in the oversized shirt and too long pants Wangho could see that their substitute top laner was far too good looking for his own good as a woman. 

Meanwhile Sungu and Seunghoon were trying to convince Haneul to look at some of the bra’s as well, pointing some out, but the shy mid laner only shook her head. Haneul felt terribly embarrassed to be there with her current teammates. When it had been all the CJ guys turning into females together they’d all tackled the daunting task of underwear shopping together, but doing so with guys that didn’t understand the situation or anything about female products was just terrifying. 

“Don’t be shy Haneul. I think this would look good and it feels super soft!” Seunghoon tried to encourage the mid laner. 

“I think I’ll go check with Euijin. He always knows what to get.” Haneul ran off to the change rooms, knocking on the door where Euijin had just gone into.The top laner peeked out and saw the other girl, pulling Haneul into the change room. 

“You didn’t find anything you liked?” The older asked. 

Haneul shook her head, “It’s so weird to go with a bunch of boys.” 

Euijin barked out a laugh, “Okay hold on a minute let me try these on and I’ll find some comfortable bras for you… though you barely need any with those tiny nubs you’ve got.” 

“At least they don’t give me back pain.” Haneul countered. 

Bra shopping quickly concluded, the two girls forcing the boys to carry their shopping bags for them. They also got some cute panties, Haneul having to convince Euijin to stop looking at all the different thongs otherwise the boys would die from nosebleeds or something similar. 

“Now the real fun begins!” Eujin cheere, grabbing Haneul by the hand and pulling the other girl behind her to the nearest clothing store. 

“By the way I texted Minseung he’s coming with Jaehyuk.” Haneul explained as they stood in front of a large store. 

“Good. We need more girls. I’ll call Boseong and Yongjun maybe they have time too?” 

The group of five decided to wait for their friends in the closest coffee shop comfortably sitting by the windows and drinking cups of hot, fresh cocoa. 

Jaehyuk and a short girl entered soon after. The girl was lanky, like Haneul, with dark pin straight hair. She was drowning in a large Samsung sweater and kept pulling at a pair of sweatpants that really didn’t seem to fit. Her skin was pale and flawless. Overall she looked far too cute next to an awkward Jaehyuk who seemed to avoid looking at her at all costs. 

Haneul grabbed Minseung and pulled the other girl to the bathroom, ready to give the other a bra that they’d just purchased. 

“How is this real?” Jaehyuk whined falling into one of the chairs beside Wangho, face crashing onto the table, “Chanyong-hyung explained everything, but it’s still crazy.” 

“The CJ curse…” Wangho mused, rubbing the other boys back in sympathy. 

Quickly after Dongha rushed into the cafe behind him a short busty girl who was probably Boseong, judging by the description Euijin had given before. She was grinning and walked over to Euijin right away, the two squealing awkwardly. 

Another girl was with them. She was the shortest with a sweet, shy smile and shoulder length light brown hair. She smiled to Sungu who swore he almost died from a simple look. But he had to remind himself that this was Yongjun, the maknae of the BBQ Olivers, and an actual boy who was cursed. 

“So we can finally go shopping!” Euijin exclaimed happily, “I can’t wait to play dress up with you again Boseong.” 

The two seemed the most excited about the prospect of getting to try on all the different clothes in the stores. 

Haneul and Minseung came back quickly after the two smiling at the new arrivals awkwardly. Out of all the girls these two seemed the most insecure about the whole situation. Looking at all the other girls it was easy to tell why Haneul had deemed himself to be the most ‘average’ in looks. 

Euijin and Boseong were both gorgeous and curvy, Yongjun kept blushing and hiding behind her hair, an adorable bunny and Minseung looked adorable as well. Haneul wasn’t ugly, but in comparison to this group he was rather average. 

“Jaehyuk look at this dress! Wouldn’t Minseung look adorable in it?” Boseong asked the young Samsung player, holding up a cute summer dress with a floral pattern on it. 

The lanky teen nodded, “Yeah..?” 

The young girl grinned and grabbed the jungler pulling her into the change rooms with her, forcing her into the dress and then presenting her to the rest of the boys who were still around. 

Wangho was once again walking around with Euijin, while Seunghoon seemed to follow Haneul wherever the mid laner went. Sungu and Dongha were following an awkward Yongjun around, glaring at anyone who stepped to close to the short girl. 

“Is it true that you’ve had a period before?” Wangho asked Euijin who was casually looking through some blouses. 

Eujin shuddered, “Yeah. Last year. I thought I was going to die for like five days. It wouldn’t stop bleeding and the cramps… Oh don’t get me started on those. I was so dizzy and I actually almost threw up five times.” 

Wangho’s eyes widened, “It’s that bad?” 

“It’s worse. It’s so bad I can’t even explain it to be honest.” 

“I think this would look nice.” Wangho muttered, pointing to a blue polka dotted blouse. 

“You’ve got great taste my friend.” Euijin grinned and pulled it off the rack, looking to make sure the size was right. 

“That’s too big for you.” Dongha mused looking at a shirt Yongjun was holding up, inspecting the cute design on the front of a cupcake. 

The small girl frowned and nodded. Yongjun really liked the design. The cupcake was cute and colour of the shirt wouldn’t make her skin too pale. The material was also soft and wouldn’t irritate her sensitive skin. 

“Don’t listen to him. If you like it you should get it.” Sungu glared at the top laner, “Anything that would make you comfortable.” 

Yongjun kept the shirt in her arms and then moved on to look at some other articles of clothing, looking at a leather jacket before adding it to the pile in her arms. In the end Dongha offered to carry everything for her, letting her pile more and more things into his arms, while Sungu would grab the things that were too high for her to reach. 

“You guys are so cute.” A young woman walked over, two of her friends giggling behind her. 

Yongjun blushed and took a step back, having just stepped on her tiptoes to try and reach a shirt on a high shelf. 

Sungu almost choked on his spit, “Thanks…” he stammered out, looking away while Dongha grinned confidently, “Yeah my friends are adorable.” 

The young women giggled and waved before walking away to do their own shopping. 

“That’s so embarrassing.” Yongjun whined. 

“At least they weren’t creepy. Look at Minseung trying to avoid the hungry stares from that group of high school boys over there ogling her in the clothes Boseong found.” Dongha chuckled, pointing to Minseung, Boseong and Jaehyuk. 

“Look Minseung, you’re hot. Even those high school boys think so!” Boseong cheered. 

The jungler didn’t think so. She felt ridiculous in the short dress. Far too exposed. She was looking around, hopeful to see Haneul and able to run off with the other mid laner to the nearest sweater shop. 

“I feel ridiculous.” She exclaimed a bit too loudly, a few heads turning to stare in her direction. 

“You look really good.” Jaehyuk smiled awkwardly, scratching at a pimple on his cheek. He couldn’t help but look his teammate up and down, then looking away awkwardly. He remembered how Chanyong-hyung had explained how exposed and awkward he had felt as a girl and that the team had to be  _ supportive _ of their friends. 

“See?” Boseong shouted, “Even Jaehyuk thinks so! You’re hot! Just get this one dress for me! Please? And then we can go to the pastel shop down the road where they have all those warm, fluffy sweaters and shirts and stuff. I promise!” 

Minseung let out a defeated sigh and nodded, running back to the change room to get out of the dress and into her guy clothing that was far too large on her thin frame. 

“Isn’t that shirt too tight?” Wangho asked when Euijin came out of the fitting room with a tight tshirt pulled over her frame. It sat along her almost like a second skin. It left nothing to the imagination and seemed to make her already large breasts seem even bigger. 

“But it’s comfortable.” Euijin whined, looking in the mirror, “And it makes my curves look amazing. Especially with these shorts that I’m going to try on.” She disapeared behind the curtain and shuffled around a few moments later came out in a pair of extremely short shorts, frayed at the bottom. 

Wangho swallowed hard, looking away, “I think Junsik-hyung will die if he sees this.” He stated. 

“Good.” Euijin cackled, “So I’m buying this.” She returned to the change room and got into her normal clothes. 

Haneul and Seunghoon were just sitting in some comfortable arm chairs in the back of the store. Neither feeling up to rushing around the store to find some clothes. 

“This isn’t your style?” Seunghoon asked. 

Haneul shook her head, “No. There is this a more casual store down the street. I don’t think I’d  feel comfortable in anything here.” Haneul explained, hand running through her hair, pushing it out of her face. 

Seunghoon nodded, looking around. Most of the mannequins were dressed in light summer colours, much of the clothing a bit too revealing. He couldn’t imagine Haneul, in his girl form, in any of these clothes. 

Finally the others seemed to have finished, the guys all carrying the plastic bags out of the store. 

“Let’s go here.” Haneul pointed to a darker store. A mannequin dressed in a casual shirt and shorts could be seen in the window. A black baseball cap pulled low on the plastic things face. The store was blasting loud music, trying to attract attention to the many people rushing through the busy streets. 

The ten of them all made it into the store. Haneul immediately walked to the side of the store where different hoodies were hung up, all with cute designs and various sizes. She picked out one large red sweater which would dwarf her, but looked at it with such hope that Seunghoon happily took it and and hold it while she continued her journey through the store. 

The back of the store had a huge selection of shoes, the girls all looking at them to decide which ones would go well with their outfits. Euijin seemed to be their loud leader, proclaiming which shoes fit and which ones didn’t. 

Haneul walked over to Seunghoon and grinned, holding up a pair of light purple Converse. She grinned, gums showing and Seunghoon realized just how similar girl Haneul looked when she smiled to boy Haneul. 

“Let me try some of the stuff on.” She grabbed Seunghoon by the wrist, pulling him behind her and towards the changing area. She disappeared for a moment and then came out of the change room wearing a long, probably for men, red striped polo shirt along with a pair of frayed shorts peeking out. 

Seunghoon was speechless and just nodded giving the girl a thumbs up. Haneul grinned again and returned to the change room. 

“Seunghoon come help me real quick.” Euijin called and pulled the other top laner to the other end of the store. 

“I get that Haneul-ah is beautiful and all, but you’ve got to remember in a week or so we will be guys again.” Euijin explained sternly, “So don’t go having feelings for girl-Haneul if you’re not willing to reciprocate that shit to guy-Haneul.” 

Seunghoon gasped and stared at the substitute player. He hadn’t even noticed how he’d looked at the other. He didn’t even think about enjoying the others company more because he currently looked like a girl. A very average, but sweet girl. 

Yongjun also looked around, Sungu struggling with the many shopping bags from the previous store, but enjoying the company of the tiny girl nonetheless. 

“This is actually the only part about this whole gender change thing.” Yongjun finally spoke up, “I actually really like fashion so this is super fun.” 

Sungu nodded, “I can tell.” 

The girl blushed and rushed behind another row of t-shirts, embarrassed about how obvious she was being about her love for clothing and shopping. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent running between stores, the girls almost losing the guys and someone flirting with Euijin and Boseong one too many times for everyone’s liking. Boseong thrived in the attention though. 

She loved it. Loved it when those random guys on the street looked, because yeah, she was short, but she knew her female body was a wonder. It was fun just to see the guys stare and try to flirt and she’d just continue to walk by. 

The players all said their goodbyes later on in the evening, everyone returning to their gaming homes to show their teams what they’d just spent thousands of dollars on. 

“You let them walk around like that?” Sanghyeok exclaimed when the youngest members of the team returned from the shopping trip. 

Euijin was the first to walk into the home, sporting a crop top, exposing her flat tummy, along with a pair of pastel shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, falling down her right shoulder, having braided the strands out of boredom on the metro ride back to their home. 

Beside her was Haneul, dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt that reached her thighs, loose frayed shorts peeking out from under. Her hair hung loosely down, a hat placed atop her head. 

The boys all stumbled in after them, trying to carry the shirts with them. 

“Wait how much did you spend?” Junsik exclaimed when he saw the amount of clothing everyone was bringing back. 

“Are we broke now?” Jaewan added on sounding completely and utterly horrofied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are loved
> 
> Send me ideas and opinions to [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)


End file.
